En Prise
by Chirkrasia
Summary: A growing nation called Lucifenia, aided by the mysterious sorceress Elluka Clockworker. With her, it rose to power. However, all good things must end. (Will be updated)


(Heads up! Elluka Clockworker is played by Megurine Luka, Alth Lucifen is played by Big Al, Queen Anne Lucifen is played by Sweet Ann, Leonhart Avadonia is played by Leon, and Mariam Futapie is played by Miriam! Part 1 takes place in EC Year 480, and part 2 takes place in EC Year 499)

* * *

**PART 1 - EXPOSED KING**

* * *

_The King who invited me to this country..._  
_-Elluka Clockworker_

Elluka ~Lucifenia's "Sanosun Bridge"~

The warm air that flowed around me. I suppose it was always like this, with the bridge being so high up. Why are we here, anyways? Staring at the back of Alth, I followed.

The sun was blazing high into the sky. I never really noticed until now, however... This area was very lovely. Vast, rolling hills.

We stopped.

Alth turned and looked at the quiet me. My hand was gently resting on the smooth stone of the bridge, though only a moment did it touch the sunwarmed area.

"Elluka."

"Haa? Oh, sorry. I just can't help but think of how hot this place is, haha~." I smiled, brushing off the quiet melancholy that had somehow creeped up on me without warning. He didn't seem to notice it, only sighing and smiling.

"I was shocked you wanted to help me with my cause. Why?"

"Well, it's interesting. I enjoy interesting things." That really was the reason. I had grown bored of my previous work in Asmodin and wanted to fix myself somewhere. This seemed like a good thing to do, a good place to be.

"Well... I'm hoping you can stay for a long time."

"Huh?"

"Elluka, look over there." He raised a hand, gesturing across the wide valleys and hills that had caught my attention earlier. I followed his gaze, staring out at the land.

"I want to own that. To govern it, to make it a place everyone will love. I can see it now.. It will be wonderful."

I sighed and looked at him. The man had great ambitions. However, ambition could destroy as much as create. Of course, he was a friend, so I didn't comment. Let him dream.

"You are a great sorceress. Magic.. I have never seen it before meeting you. You've a power like no one else."

"Oh, yes. Rub my ego more." I muttered it, trying not to laugh. He had only seen a little previously. And yet, he already thinks so highly of me? Haha. Remembering, I had only shown a few tricks to scare the army I was to join, as well as a little help with the injured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Ah, please continue, Alth~."

He stared at me, then shook his head and went on.

"Right... As I was saying, you have amazing talents. I would like you to stay with me, help Lucifenia flourish."

...What?

"At least until the passing of Anne and I."

"Have you discussed this with her already?" Now, my eyes narrowed. They've been talking behind my back about such important decisions!

"Yes. We've concluded that we would like for you to stay under our services and help us."

"Haaa... Unbelievable. What would I get in return?"

"You can stay at the palace. A fixed amount of gold will be sent to you.. Um.." Now, he seemed bashful. I suppose his thought process was along the lines of 'does this kind of stuff even interest her?'

I waited for him to go on.

"Of course, we'll make sure you're well provided for and all..."

"Alth, you're embarassing yourself."

He sighed in exasperation. "It isn't easy knowing what a witch would want. I mean, with magic, it seems you could make whatever you desire appear."

"Magic isn't like that. Anyways... I will help. Until you two die, I will stay by Lucifenia. How does that sound?"

He smiled, such a smile that showed the happiness of a thousand lives that would blossom. Maybe it was a good idea. I could see already... Lucifenia becoming a wonderful place. I hope I am right in this...

"Ah, but... I would like you two to come up with some official contract. Stating what I get, how long I work, what I do. All of that. It would help me rest at night. I'd also like to see the finished contract so that I can add or get rid of things."

"Haha, of course! I'll work on that! Ah.. It is already getting a tad late. Shall we head back? Anne would want to hear the news." Alth offered a hand, which I took with a small smile.

"Yeah. Let's go. I hope you are right in Lucifenia flourishing."

"Don't worry. With you and our two hand picked recruits, it will."

"Hah?! I won't be working alone?! Who am I working with?!"

"You'll see! Come on!"

Alth began walking, and our connected hands gave me no choice but to stumble after in shock. Maybe this wasn't the best idea...!

...

Blood-stained hands gripped a pale, cool hand. Blue eyes gazed upon the body of the dying king, tears flooding.

"Alth, I.. I can't help... I'm trying so hard, but..."

"..Elluka, it's fine... I knew this day.. Would come.. Just.. Just promise.. You'll watch Anne and my kids... Okay..?"

I nodded, bowing my head and brushing tears. The man I had fought alongside was finally reaching the end of his hour. I stood, letting go of his hand as Anne walked in.

"I.. I'll leave you two to be..." Turning, I walked out while brushing tears from my eyes.

* * *

**PART 2 - FAMILY FORK**

* * *

_The King who invited me to this country is dead._  
_The Queen who tied me to this country..._  
_-Elluka Clockworker _

Elluka ~Lucifenia Castle's "Hall of Mirrors"~

"So, so, kiddos. You two got called as well?" At my sudden appearance, Leonhart gave a jump. Mariam just rolled her eyes, nodding to my question. I laughed, putting my elbow on his shoulder.

"Come on, Leonhart. I'm not thaaaat scary~."

"Yes you are. Now get off!" The poor kid was desperately trying to push my arm away. Instead, I just ruffled his hair.

"I'm glad you three made it." Anne walked towards us. Seeing her, Leonhart desperately tried to fix his hair while casting a glare of daggers my way. I waved over to her.

"Yeah. Ah, ah, what is this about anyways? Are you going to force us to dance?"

"No.. Well, yes, but that's not the main cause." She smiled warmly, having now reached our group. Wow, three girls to one guy. Poor Leonhart, I thought.

"So, what is it?" Mariam spoke up, holding her hands together and giving Anne a bleak stare.

"Well.. You three came back from the war only recently. Because of how you acted, we won it. Lucifenia's become a major country and has grown dramatically in size. I plan to give you three a new title. Because of your work, your dedication, I'm going to knight you all as Heroes of Lucifenia."

While Leonhart and Mariam stood in shock, I pondered it.

"Hmm... Elluka Clockworker, one of the Three Heroes of Lucifenia... Or would it just be Heroes? I like Three, lets go with that."

She laughed at my words and nodded. "Alright. I'm also giving you all new positions to be held at the castle. Are there any specific things you want?"

"I don't really care. Is there anything you would want me to do?" Mariam spoke up. Anne looked thoughtful, then nodded.

"Lead the maids. That way, you can be around Riliane. Her health is frail, so..."

Mariam nodded. I looked over at her, blushing slightly at the thought of the albino in a maid unifom.

"If she can lead maids, I wanna lead the army and guards!" Leonhart grinned, and I assumed it was only to show how capable he was. Poor boy was head-over-heels in love. Then again, I was amused to see how he acted around the Queen.

Said queen turned her gaze to me expectingly, and I merely shrugged quietly.

"I don't know. What can you offer?" There wasn't really anything I could think of properly, so I just decided to let her pick.

"Well.. You could be a minister. Maybe a member of the Court?" Anne watched me with curious eyes, wondering what I would choose.

"...Court Sorceress. Is that okay? I once read a storybook, back when I was young, about a court sorceress. It was very interesting for me."

"Haha, well, let's go with that. We'll do the official knighting and position giving later tonight." Anne smiled and curtsied formally.

I leaned back against the wall and nodded, interested in what the future would hold for us three in our new positions.

...

I wasn't there. That was what hurt me the most. I wasn't there when she died. At that time, I was just re-entering Lucifenia after a long absense in which I watched the lower portions of the kingdom. The first thing I heard was that Anne was on her death bed due to disease, and so I rushed to the palace. There, I heard she had died only minutes prior.

I shut myself up in my old room, letting tears shake my body.

I cried harder than I had done so in a long time. After an even longer time, I calmed down enough to fix my puffy eyes and stop the shaking. A glance towards the window showed it was twilight, the orange sun setting behind the trees of the Forest of Bewilderment.

I left, heading out and down grand staircases. My contract was up, so I did not need to stay any longer.

In the Hall of Sounds, which held the doors to the outside, was a figure staring up at a large painting.

It was Nikolay Tolle's painting of the 'Three Heroes.' At the center, the king held his sword high. The warriors knelt by his side. The waiting person didn't notice my arrival.

* * *

**CHECKMATE / QUICKPLAY FINISH**

* * *

_The death of the great Queen_  
_Not only was she my monarch,_  
_She was my friend._  
_She was my friend during a few years of loneliness._

_Today, she was dead._

_Yes, ah, people dying is natural._  
_I guess that I don't need friends._  
_If there was only me alone._  
_Right, if I had only just been one person._

_I don't need to weep about that._  
_It's time for me to move on._  
_This way, I will no longer be sad._  
_I have my goal._  
_I must find these things called-_  
_'The Vessels of Sin.'_

.

_The King who invited me to this country is dead._  
_The Queen who tied me to this country is dead._  
_People die._  
_It's natural._  
_-Elluka Clockworker_

* * *

_(Back again! I hope you enjoyed it! Here's a little information on the titles I used._

_1\. En Prise - [from French: "in a position to be taken", often italicized] En prise describes a piece or pawn exposed to a material-winning capture by the opponent. This is either a hanging piece, an undefended pawn, a piece attacked by a less valuable attacker, or a piece or pawn defended insufficiently. _  
_2\. Exposed King - A king lacking pawns to shield it from enemy attack._  
_3\. Family Fork - A knight fork that simultaneously attacks the enemy king (giving check), queen, and possibly other pieces._  
_4\. Checkmate - A position in which a player's king is in check and the player has no legal move (i.e. cannot move out of or escape the check). A player whose king is checkmated loses the game._  
_5\. Quickplay Finish - The most straightforward time control for a chess game: each player has a fixed amount of time available to make all moves.)_


End file.
